This isn't Home
by LightWeildingDoctor
Summary: Imagine one day, you wake up in bed and you carry out your daily routine. But when you head outside, the world awaiting is anything but familiar, and the first person you see is someone that's only ever been a fictional character in your universe. This isn't your universe, it's anything but. It's scary and isn't as amazing as fan fiction writers make it out to be.


**Ah hello fanfiction readers.**

**This is my third account on my site, and I want this one to actually contain stories I'm proud of, so updates to all of my stories may be slow.**

* * *

The worst part of fiction is knowing that it's not real. Getting to watch all the adventures and turmoil of all the wonderful characters you've become attached to, and to just go on when they're gone. The thought that maybe in some other universe, everything you're watching, could actually be happening, and you could stop something drastic if you were there. But, you're not, you're at home lounging on the couch or in bed just left watching and feeling utterly useless. Sometimes you even beat yourself up about it, even though you know that there is absolutely nothing you can do to save them, and it tears you up inside, makes your heart throb and your throat clench. Your eyes water and your hands ball up into fists and all you want to do, is hold them and assure them that everything in fact will be okay.

Imagine what were to happen if you stepped out of your house one day, and there was your favorite character lounging atop your car- or well- it's not actually your car but they claim it is. And outside of your house, instead of the street you've grown accustomed to over the months, years, days even- and it's all replaced by something foreign.

Now you've got to decide what to do. Do you follow them, do you scream, do you faint, or do you act like this is the life you've always had and will always have. There's not much else you could do, and they're expecting an answer, eyes landing on you, facial expression puzzled, clearing their throat and asking you if you're alright.

Then you'd know exactly how I felt approximately six days ago, the day I met the Doctor. The day my life literally rewrote itself, and the day I had to put the new pieces into place without a clue of what was going on.

* * *

The sound of a chirping alarm pierced the silence of the room like a knife to butter, the heap of blankets on the bed slowly stirred a prying hand popping out and slapping the alarm off. After another silent moment a groan left the dishevelled form that slowly emerged from cover hands moving to rub at sleep filled eyes, yawn leaving the being. The brunette hair attached to the female that had awoken from a deep sleep was tangled, pieces sticking out every which way just begging to be brushed out so it would fall smoothly against the pale skin of the young adult. Another yawn escaped the girl who pushed herself to the edge of her bed, grabbing ahold of glasses resting on an oak wood bedside table.

Feet landing on the ground, she stretched her arms high above her head before moving over to a dresser made from the same material as the table, a mirror resting atop of it. Her hands land on the handles that she hastily pulls open scavenging through the drawers quickly, stopping after getting ahold of a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She pulls the t-shirt over the tank top already resting over her small build, slipping out of her night shorts to pull on her jeans. Light blue eyes move to her mirror before she turns and makes a b-line to the restroom, carrying out a seemingly normal routine only returning to her room to grab a pair of socks. She leans over picking up one foot after the other and tugs on the socks, sliding to the door pulling it open and retreating from the orange room swiftly slamming the door behind her.

Without a care in the world, she trudges over to the kitchen moving to the fridge and pulling out an awaiting yogurt that had practically been screaming her name. After pulling it open the woman moves over to a drawer taking out a spoon that glints in the light of the sun pooling through the window, nearly blinding the female standing in front of it, hair finally resting against her neck softly.

Swallowing the final bite, her legs carry her to the door -only stopping to toss the container into the trash and the spoon the sink- feet sliding into a pair of converse. Tying them swiftly, she grabs ahold of the door handle, tugging it open keys jingling as she grabs them as well, door clicking into place behind her.

Strolling towards the drive, her steps only falter when her eyes land on a being lazing atop her car. With a gasp her blue eyes survey the male who had moved to sit up, grinning at her, greeting falling from his lips like he'd known her his entire life. In her confusion, the girl glances around trying to spot anyone else the familiar male could be talking to, only stopping her eyes meet no other being, a finger raising to point at herself in disbelief.

The males eyebrows furrowed lightly as he slid off of the car, moving closer to the confused female who only took a step back in his haste, uncertainty radiating from her exceptionally smaller form. Her eyes move up to his brown ones that were reading into her confusion, a few steps away from her.

he affirmed bounding forward a few more feet, hand moving to her chin and lifting it slightly when her gaze moves from his own,

Nicole shifts on her feet uncomfortably looking up at the slick hair of the trench coat wearing man. Just looking at him she was going to be sick, this wasn't right at all. This man, he shouldn't know her. His eyes shouldn't be filled with familiarity when he looks down at her, concern flashing through ancient brown eyes. Her fears only continue to get worse when he checks her temperature, asking her why she looks so pale.

her voice breaks and Nicole isn't sure if she's about to slap him or cry, She would've imagined a moment like this to be a bit more magical, but instead, she automatically yearns to go home the world around her seemed so strange. Her original street was gone, one she'd never seen before in her life stared back at her, along with an even more concerned tench coat wearing man.

he paused as if assuming there was an error in his ways, curiosity in his voice, He had been making a habit of being late the past few weeks, all unintentional of course. Nicole shook her head, tear filled eyes moving to his again a small smile of disbelief moving onto her face.

Nicole answers taking a step away from him, praying that this really wasn't real, because if it was she didn't know what she would do,

His eyebrows furrow once more as he processes the words said to himself, curiosity back as he studies her once more. Oh, he got it now, this wasn't the Nicole he knew, this was one from another universe, which meant the real Nicole- well not the real Nicole, but the version he knew. This one had no clue as to what life she lived here, but she already seemed to know who he was already.

With those words, Nicole promptly fainted. Things were not looking up at this point at all.

* * *

**Well, this is it so far. Feel free to review, leave suggestions, or follow/favorite the story.**

**I actually really like this idea and how I carried it out, even though I had to find a synonym every few minutes since I didn't want to be to repetitive.**


End file.
